Home
by Lara1221
Summary: Fleur takes Bill, her good friend, with her on her visit to France. Bill can't believe his luck.


**Disclaimer**:I don't own Harry Potter. Or the Eiffel Tower. *What a surprise.*

* * *

Home

Paris was beautiful. Everytime Fleur came back to France, she had no idea what persuaded her to leave home in the first place. Fleur hadn't grown up here, exactly, but still, it was all the same. The home she had left for England.

_Why_?

It was almost as if all of France was welcoming her. There wasn't a cloud in the sky today, the breeze just right. The sun shone, though not in her eyes, and the Eiffel Tower towered above her.

The water was clear, the green grass on her bare feet soft. She merely had to turn her head, and she saw Notre Dame, the Arc de Triumphe, and all of the other landmarks people came from far and wide to visit, but she had always considered just part of where she belonged.

The War raged on, and even though France was by no means unaffected, it continued to puzzle her why she stayed in England and put up the fight, when here there was fresh air. Happiness. Easy-breezy, not a care.

But Cedric didn't die for nothing. Harry didn't become permanently scarred for nothing. That's why she would stay, and fight when the time came.

She wanted to make a difference. She wasn't just some other girl. Lord Voldemort would be sorry they messed with her.

This had been her secret. Not really something she was ashamed of, but something she wanted to keep to herself because she was scared of how people would react. They already treated her different: a pretty face, working in a bank. Loser of the Triwizard Tournament.

Guillaume had changed that. He was the first to learn this, when he had asked her why she didn't move back to England, after seeing how much she loved this place. They had been here for hours, now.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was beautiful, inside and out. That was Bill's only thought as he watched her twirl around on the grass, feet bare and care free.

Bill was her friend, now. That was excellent, that he had gained her trust. When she had first come to work at Gringotts, she was so guarded and sheltered. She only let a few people in, and Bill considered himself lucky to be of that number.

And he was certainly the first friend she'd brought home. And that made Bill's insides promptly turn to butterflies.

Not that he didn't appreciate what he had, but Bill wanted something more, and as his mind worked while he was grinning up at her, he tried to think of some way to draw her closer.

Bill kicked off his shoes, then stood up and walked over to where she spun on the grass. He took her hand and felt her jump, surprised.

"Care to dance?"

Fleur laughed, breathy and beautiful, "Zat would be wonderful."

Bill placed one strong hand on her waist and took one hand in his, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Not to sound cocky, but Bill knew how to dance. He pulled on her hand and spun her around, beaming when she smiled and laughed. They floated round the grass, twirling in step to an easy rhythm.

"So this is home?" Bill asked. "It's beautiful."

"Not exactly. I leeve in ze countryside, but I have always loved ze city. Ze tourists are here for a reason, non?"

Bill chuckled, "Yes, I didn't think they came for nothing."

They were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. And then, Bill locked eyes with her, and she was so startled by the way they bored into her's she almost jumped. "Fleur," he said, "I have something to tell you."

She looked at him expectantly.

"I really, really like you, Fleur," he said, letting out a deep breath and breaking eye contact, nervous. Bill had never been nervous with a girl. He didn't see her consequently grin madly. "You care so much about this place, and I have no idea why you want to show it to me. But I love it, too. And it just... if you trust me enough to show me something like this, so dear to you, I can't help but wonder if, well... if you feel the same way." He trailed off, and then looked at her hopeful.

* * *

As Fleur stared into his water blue eyes, she couldn't believe her luck, _honestly_. Guillaume had wanted to dance, with her. Not because she had used her veela powers, that she hated more than anything, or because she was just a pretty face.

Because he liked her. He was interested in her, in her heart, in her home. They were friends, and he wanted to be something more.

So did she.

She leaned over and kissed him, and sparks flew between them. He grinned against her lips and then kissed her deeper, picking her up about the waist and spinning her around and then they lost their balance, tumbling onto the grass, laughing as they broke apart. He laid down and Fleur curled into his side, and they looked into the blue sky of Paris, with the hustle and bustle of people, and the smell of French cuisine, and the beautiful weather, and the famous landmarks that made her feel amazing, feel complete.

When the sky fell, and Paris lit up as only so many have seen, Guillaume leaned over and kissed her, this time.

Home became more perfect that day.

The rest is history.

* * *

**A/N: **A realistic, I think, interpretation of how Bill and Fleur's first kiss might have gone. Submitted for the pick a list comp with light/bill&fleur/paris. I love this couple so much, and I'm quite happy with how this turned out, so it would mean a lot if you gave it a review :)

That's all. **Happy New Year!**

Lara,


End file.
